Thunder and Lightning
by defenestratingEnemies
Summary: Just a little one-shot James and Katie fluff, but could become more if you guys like it!. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**I just wrote this pretty quickly last night, during a rather large thunderstorm. It's meant to be just a one-chapter thing, but if you guys want, I can continue it. Katie is 14 and James is 16, so they're on the young side, so I'll probably bump up their ages if I continue this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

KATIE'S POV

"I HATE you, James Diamond!"

I stormed into apartment 2J, flung my purse on the orange couch, and whipped around to face him.

"Now Katie, hate is such a strong word! And how could you possible hate this face? And this body?" James did his little hand motion thing, but stopped when he saw the death glare I was giving him.

"It's more than possible to hate THAT face! Because once again, you RUINED my date with Kyle, and because of all you've done to damage our relationship already, this was my last chance to become his girlfriend!"

"Come on...I didn't even do anything that bad. Kyle was just being a buttface. Besides, it's not like I was going out of my was to sabotage your date."

"YOU and the rest of Big Time Rush were in theatre ONE, watching 'Awesome Robot Wars', and Kyle and I were in theatre TWELVE, on the other side of the building, watching 'Kiss and Tell 2'. Yet somehow, you managed to leave your movie not even halfway through it, sneak into our theatre, and take the seat RIGHT BEHIND ME AND KYLE!"

"Relax! I just wanted to keep an eye on you guys, because that is a very inappropriate movie for two 14 year olds! I didn't even do anything."

"Every time Kyle tried to talk to me, you threw popcorn at him!"

"It was extra butter popcorn! That's the best kind there is!"

"When he put his arm around me, you took out a nerf gun and started shooting him!"

"So he called security on us and vowed to never go out with you again. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that Kyle was the only guy I've ever actually liked! I really, really wanted something to happen between us! And YOU smashed all chances of that ever happening! So once again, I HATE YOU JAMES DIAMOND!"

I could see that I my words had finally sunken into James's head. He opened his mouth, the closed it, then opened it again.

"He wasn't the right guy for you, Kit-Kat." (What a terrible time to use my childish nickname, when I was streaming mad at him).

"Who are you to determine if a guy is right for me? Kyle was perfect! So what is he had had a few relationships that ended badly? He's over them! He swore it was the girls' fault. I trust Kyle, and you should trust me to make good decisions!"

"Trust me, with a boy like that, it's usually not the girl's fault."

"You know what? Forget it! Just...I'm done talking to you. Just go. Go back to Kendall and Logan and Carlos and go ruin someone else's chances at love."

"No can do, Kit-Kat. I can't sneak into a theatre twice in one night. Besides, the we were going to go to that new burger place after the movie, and everything there tastes like rotten onions. I don't et why everyone likes their food, but to each their own. Anyway - "

"JUST STOP TALKING AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Well then!" James looked deeply offended, but sauntered off to his and Kendall's shared room. I let out a huge sigh, then flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

JAMES'S POV

I walked back into my room, deeply hurt by Katie's harsh words. I had just been trying to protect her from being heartbroken! Isn't that what older brothers were supposed to do? If so, then why didn't Kendall want to protect Katie the way I did? I sat on my bed and grabbed my laptop, sure that I had done the right thing, the brotherly thing.

Then why did I feel twinges of jealousy whenever I was Katie with another guy? And there were other feelings too, feeling far from brotherly. I couldn't LIKE like Katie! It was plain wrong! I was as good as family to her. Kendall didn't see Katie the same way I did, I was sure of that. After pondering this for a good 2 minutes, I chalked it all up to my own lack of a relationship, and went on facebook to look for hot single girls, pushing any thoughts of Katie out of my mind. Suddenly, my laptop beeped, and a window appeared:

ATTENTION! A SEVERE THUNDERSTORM HAS BEEN SPOTTED NEAR YOUR AREA, MOVING NORTHWEST AT 30 MILES AND HOUR! TAKE COVER IN A STUDY BUILDING IMMEDIATELY, AND DO NOT LEAVE UNTIL THE STORM HAS PASSED! THIS STORM CONTAINS DEADLY LIGHTNING, STRONG WINDS, TORRENTIAL RAIN, AND HAIL, SO AT NOW!

Well that ruined any plans for a date! I was stuck with a grouchy Katie, which would make for great night, I was sure. Then why was there a little part of me that was secretly glad that it was just me and Katie, with the rest of the guys surely stranded at the burger place and Mama Knight stuck in Minnesota. Ugh...I needed a sandwich to clear my mind.

KATIE'S POV

After an episode of my favorite tv show, I was definitely feeling calmer, but still super pissed at James. May he meant well, but it was still a really jerkish thing to do. Even Kendall wouldn't have done something that terrible to a potential boyfriend! I decided to let the mater go, when James walked into the kitchen, and my anger flared up again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just making a sandwich. Is that against the law now?"

"No, but it should be! Then you'll know what it's like to have something you really like he taken away from you!"

"Okay, you NEED to get over this! Kyle wasn't the right guy for you!"

"Then who IS the right guy for me? What, do you know everything now? Do you think that-"

The sound of thunder cut me off, and the tv went black, along with all the lights in the apartment. Immediately, my body started tensing up, and I was thankful that James couldn't see me in the dark. I hated feeling vulnerable, especially in front of guys. "Forget it," I said again, and stared to walk back to my room, when lightning sliced through the sky. I froze.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was a thursday, during the late afternoon. I was 11, sitting on the couch in out old Minnesota house, before Big Time Rush existed. I was home alone, happily reading a book, when it started to downpour. I wasn't fazed; I loved the rain. Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and I loved every minute of it. Looking outside, I could see my favorite soccer ball - I had accidentally left it outside. Not wanting it to be ruined, I dashed outside. It was amazing, the storm. I paused next to a tree and gazed up at the clouds, just thinking. I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't hear the loudest rumble of thunder of all, see the lighting strike the tree I was next to. I was thrown back, the sound of electricity cooking the air surrounding my body. The world was excruciatingly hot, then suddenly ice cold. Pain surged through my body, the most intense pain I had ever felt, and I was temporarily paralyzed. The tree began to tilt, then it fell. And I ran. I made it safely to my neighbor's house before I passed out. I hate thunderstorms now._

_**end of flashback**_

JAMES'S POV

"Don't move. It's just a power outage. Let me light a few candles," I said; while reaching for the supply of matched in the top kitchen drawer. As I lit the candles, I realized that Katie seemed to be listening to me, which seemed kind of unusual, seeing as she was so mad at me. A soft glow fell over the room, but the peace was quickly interrupted by a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder, almost simultaneously. A small whimper came from Katie's direction, but there was still no motion. "Katie?" I slowly walked over to her, and caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands over her ears, her face pinched, fruit desperately to block out all light and sound from the storm. "Katie?" I said again, quieter. She slowly opened her eyes to look at me, and reluctantly lowered her hands. "Are you...scared?"

"No," she said, then nodded her head. Another round of lightning and thunder struck, and...was that a tear? She was literally shaking from fear. "You don't need to be scared," I said, pull her to my chest. "I'm right here." For a moment Katie was frozen again, then she slowly relaxed. As lighting struck again, she clung to me, burying her face in my chest. I stroked her hair and held her tighter, and as waited for the storm to pass, I could fell yet falling asleep in my arms. I carried her to her bed, bridal style, and gently laid her down. As I got up, I felt her small hand grab hold of mine.

"Please...don't leave me alone. At least while the storm is going on. I don't...I just..."

I smiled slighty. "Don't worry. I won't leave you until the storm is completely gone." Even though I was right next to her, she still winced every time thunder or lightning filled the house, so I would gently stroke her hair to comfort her. As I sat by her side, holding her hand, wondering what had caused my Kit-Kat to fear storms so much, and silently promising to help her overcome the fear, even if it took me forever.

"James?" Katie spoke quietly, but calmer. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. You were only trying to help."

"It's okay, Kit-Kat. I forgive you." But that little voice again, telling me that maybe I wasn't just trying to help Katie, I was trying to help myself too.

**Wow, that was a really lame ending...**

**Please review! It doesn't take long to write one, and keeps the chapters coming out, so just press that little button down there! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you guys like it! And thank you all for the awesome reviews of the last chapter, they total made my day!**

KATIE'S POV

My eyes snapped open suddenly, I turned to face the clock next to my bed…8:30 am already? I realized that for the first time in 3 years, I had actually slept through a thunderstorm without any fear. I supposed I owed it all to James.

James…

He had been like a different person last night, yet he had been exactly the same. He had been protective, as always, yet last night had been different. The way he spoke to me, and held me, was slightly un-brotherly.

And I had kind of liked it.

I doubted Kyle (if he was somehow dating me) would have done the same thing. And Kendall would have probably teased me for being so afraid of storms, even though there was nothing he could do to lessen my fears. I glanced at the slight discoloration on my left hand, the mark of the lightning strike that had almost taken my life when I was 11, and involuntarily shuddered. Then I turned and walked into the kitchen to get myself some cereal.

JAMES'S POV

"Hey! Hey James! JAAAAAAAAAAMES!" Carlos screamed, his mouth mere inched from my ear.

"No need to yell, Carlitos. I'm right next to you."

"Yeah, but I've been saying your name for 10 minutes now and you haven't responded. DO YOU HATE MEEEEEEEEE?"

"What? No, of course not! I was just…thinking."

"James Diamond, thinking? What's happening to the world?" Logan remarked, glancing up from is college-level chemistry textbook. I shot him a wow-real-clever look, which he returned with a hey-you know-it's-true look. I rolled my eyes.

It was Saturday morning, and the guys and I were hanging out in the apartment, for lack of something better to do. The day was bright and cloudless (but a bit too cold for the pool), with no clouds as a reminder of last night's storm. What a night it had been. I wondered how Katie would act towards me now, seeing as Kyle had just dumped her and I had just comforted her during a thunderstorm – that ought to have earned me some points in her book! As if on cue, Katie came out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

Dang it! Why couldn't I look away? Why couldn't I help noticing how cute she looked? He hair was long and brown and hung perfectly straight over her shoulders, and she was wearing one of Kendall's old shirts and a pair of blue pajama shorts.

Look away James…look away before she notices you're staring at her!

"Good morning everyone," Katie yawned.

"Good morrrrrning Kaaaatie," Carlos, Logan and I chorused. Katie's eyes met mine, and she blushed slightly.

"Hey baby sister!" Kendall said, walking over to hug her. "How were you last night? Did the big scary storm scare you?"

"No! Katie said, a bit too quickly. "I was fine! Totally fine! I'm going to have some breakfast now. She walked over to the kitchen, got a bowl and the cereal box, and proceeded to make her breakfast. I turned to the guys.

"Soooo, whatcha wanna do today?" I said. "We stay at the Palmwoods all day doing nothing, although I'm sure these abs (hand motion) would be a lovely sight for all the lovely ladies sitting by the pool today."

I heard a snort from across the room.

"Kendall? Do you have something you'd like to tell me?" I said, whipping around to face her, only slightly offended.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all…" his voice trailed off, and she was smiling. "It's just that I think-"

"OKAY! How about we go to the hockey rink today?" Logan said quickly, effectively putting a stop to the argument that was sure to begin.

"Seriously? How can anyone not love these abs?" I lifted up my shirt to prove my point. "They're ab-tastic!"

Carlos coughed. "Ab-tastic?"

"It could be a word!"

"Sure, James…"

"Hockey sure is fun! Let's go to the rink now!"

"You guys just have no appreciation for my abs."

"That's because we're not insane."

"Let's all go to the car now so I can drive us all to the rink!"

"I'm just saying that anyone who cares about their abs THAT much is clearly-"

"EVERYONE GET INTO THE CAR NOW!" We all ran downstairs as fast as we could to avoid Logan's flames of doom, pausing only to let Katie grab some clothes to change into at the rink.

KATIE'S POV

At the rink, the cool air immediately cleared my head. I put on my skates and went out onto the ice, before taking off with long, clean strokes. I watched the guys put on all their gear – I had never been one for hockey; I was more of a figure skated but I didn't have much experience – and slide out onto the ice, brandishing their hockey sticks like swords. They split into their usual teams: Kendall and Logan against James and Carlos, and I stopped skating to watch them, holding onto the edge of the rink. They were all great players, Kendall especially. I was sure he could have played professionally if it wasn't for Big Time Rush. Logan was the cautious one, always overthinking his moves and eventually losing the puck to the overzealous Carlos, who played WAY too dangerously. James, I noticed, was actually better than I had though, probably even as good as Kendall. I was so absorbed in watching James play that I didn't notice that Carlos had gotten control of the puck from Logan (again) and was preparing to shoot at Kendall.

I don't know what is up with that boy's aim, but his shot was WAY off – it went 90 degrees away from the target and straight at my head! I didn't even notice the puck until it was inches from my forehead (I was NOT too busy watching James play again!), and by then it was too late.

KENDALL'S POV

I would have killed Carlos for almost killing my baby sister, if he hadn't started crying the moment the puck made contact with Katie's head and she crumbled to the ground. Panic washed through my body, and I skated as fast as I could towards her, but James was faster. He crossed the ice as fast as anything, then knelt beside Katie, carefully propping her up against the wall while supporting her head. I arrived next, gently feeling her forehead for bumps, and Logan came last. He went through his concussion procedure, asking her what her name was, and how many fingers he was holding up. When it became clear that Katie was fine, just slightly annoyed from all the attention, I turned to Carlos, who was still in a heap on the other side of the rink, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Geez Carlos, pull it together man! Katie's fine!"

"B-b-b-but I almost KILLED her! Or gave her a concussion! How could I have done such a thing! I am a terrible person! WAHHHHHH!"

"It's not that bad! Katie's strong, she would have pulled through it and come out stronger than before! You know that."

"But look at how concerned James is! HE obviously thinks I would have killed her!"

I looked across the ice, and saw James, with his arms around Katie, talking to her softly. Anger flashed inside me. Who was he, to act like that around my baby sister? Granted, it could have just been being brotherly, but still! He was way to close for comfort. Something was definitely up, and I was going to find out what. Because if he did ANYTHING to hurt Katie…

Let's just say Carlos's super-strong shots would be put to good use.

**And an over-protective brother is brought into the mix! Let's see how this plays out…**

**Btw, I kind of want to have more storm – scenes in the next chapter…how about a little Hurricane Irene? Or a tornado? Or another close call with lightning? The fate of this story is in your guys' hands? What do you guys want?**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! It's doesn't take long to write a good one, and they make me super happy! I love hearing from you guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, you guys are super-awesome at reviewing! So, thanks to:**

_**Barbed Wire Halo**_

_**haylinravin**_

_**Itisjustmyself**_

_**Science-Fantasy93 (who gets a gold star for their awesome review!)**_

_**Custom stories and co**_

_**iLikeThisStory**_

**for reviewing chapter 2! (I know that I had some great reviews for Chapter 1, and I'm sorry for not mentioning you earlier.)**

**As I was writing this chapter, I realized that the probability of a hurricane near Hollywood is EXTREMELY unlikely – but NOT impossible (there have been two hurricanes to hit California since 1900). The probability of a tornado happening is noticeably higher, but I kind of like the hurricane idea better, don't you? So here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

NO POV (NOTE: THIS PARAGRAPH IS SET ON FRIDAY, AUGUST 26, 2011)

"DOGS!" Gustavo screamed at the boys as they walked into his studio. "Big Time Rush has been ordered to do a special charity concert this Sunday in Boston. Which means you dogs have to turn around, go back to your apartment, and START PACKING!"

"But Gustavo, I have a date with Jo on Sunday, and we've been planning it for weeks!" Kendall whined.

"And _I_ was going to get some more headshots and the newest Cuda Man spray scent!" James added.

"And _I_ was going to meet Red Shirt girl and play lobby-hockey with her!" Carlos chimed in.

"Um, Carlos, I don't think most girls actually LIKE that kind of stuff." Logan said to Carlos."

"But EVERYONE likes playing hockey in a hotel lobby!"

"That's pretty violent, though. Girls don't like violent stuff. They like sitting at home and doing girly stuff, like knitting and giggling, and…"

Kelly raised her eyebrows at Logan, who quickly shut his mouth.

"Guys, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for Big Time Rush to get some good popularity, considering all the trouble you caused on the morning news a few months ago." Kelly said. "And besides, Griffin ordered us to. His word is final."

And that's why Big Time Rush, Gustavo, Kelly, Katie, and Mrs. Knight were in Boston on Sunday morning, just hours before Hurricane Irene was set to strike New England.

**(That was basically just a way for Big Time Rush and the rest of the gang to be in New England in time to experience the hurricane.)**

KATIE'S POV (THAT SUNDAY)

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to see the boys' concert? Don't you want to support them and cheer them on as they perform?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I've seen Big Time Rush perform live hundreds of times. I've seen enough to satisfy the needs of 20 screaming fangirls. I'm staying in the hotel. Besides, they have a pool!"

"So did the Palmwoods, and you almost never went down there."

"Well this hotel has a mini-fridge! The Palmwoods didn't have one of those! Besides, I need to catch up on my online poker; I'm starting to get beaten a bit too much for my liking."

Kendall turned his head in my direction. "Are you saying that you'd rather play poker with a bunch of strangers then watch your favorite big brother perform in your favorite band, live?"

"Is that wrong?"

Kendall sighed. He looked at mom, who shrugged, and said, "I guess it's her choice. She IS old enough to stay home alone, after all."

"Yay! Thanks mom!" I gave her a quick hug, and she went downstairs to wait for the limo. Almost as soon as she left, James came out of the bathroom. "What's that I hear about Katie ditching us for her online-poker-stranger-friend-weirdoes?"

"They're not weirdoes! They're just…misunderstood." I told James.

"Come on, Katie! Don't you want to see all of _this_ (hand motion thing) you can get?"

"News flash! I don't think your muscles are that impressive."

"Then obviously, you're not human."

"That would explain a lot," Logan said quietly. I ignored this comment and stayed focused on James.

"I hate to break it to you, James, but you're not as awesome as you think." I said.

"You sure thought I was pretty awesome during that storm a few nights ago-"

"WHAT?" Kendall screamed, his face turning red. I blushed.

"Um, nothing Kendall! James is just being an idiot. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, JAMES?" I glared at him. James winked at me.

"Whatever floats your boat, Kit-Kat," he said, patting me on the head. Luckily, Kelly came up just then and told the guys that the limo had arrived – I think Kendall might have exploded. The guys shuffled out or our room, with Kendall's eyes never leaving James. As irritated as I was towards James, I couldn't help feeling just a little worried for him. Sighing, I sat down with my laptop and started to play poker.

A FEW HOURS LATER – STILL KATIE'S POV

I was jerked out of the game by a whistling gust of wind. I ran to the window to shut it, ad suddenly realized it was_ downpouring_. A cold sweat started to break out on my forehead, and I rushed to turn the TV on to the weather channel. My eyes widened as I picked up information…A hurricane in New England? How had I missed that? I had always made sure to check when even a small storm was in my area, and now a hurricane? I felt myself shaking, and tried to pour myself some water, but just then a flash of lightning illuminated the entire room, followed by earsplitting thunder. I suddenly realized that I was in the worst scenario possible: alone in a thunderstorm, with nothing to distract me. I curled up on the couch, held my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut, but I couldn't block out the storm. Small sobs began pouring out of me, and I wished that someone, _anyone_ was with me. Even James.

Especially James.

JAMES'S POV

"Gustavo, we're in the middle of hurricane! No sane person is going to want to come out and watch a band perform!" Logan shouted over the wind of the hurricane.

"We have to go on! Griffin is making us!" Kelly shouted back. "Even though this IS a thunderstorm, I'm sure some people will come out and watch us! I mean, there's no reason to be scared of a little thunder, right?"

I felt my blood run cold. "Katie," I whispered. She was all alone during the storm, during a VERY large hurricane! Suddenly, nothing mattered to me except for getting back to the hotel and making sure Katie was okay. "I have to go!" I said, just as thunder rumbled, making us all jump.

"Are you crazy? Griffin will kill me!" Gustavo shouted.

"Yeah, well Griffin's a nutcase! No one is going to care if we postpone the concert because of a hurricane! There are more important things!"

"LIKE WHAT? GRIFFIN IS GOING TO FIRE ME!"

I glared at Gustavo. "Like Katie," I said, just quietly enough for myself to hear – and apparently, Kendall. I saw my best friend's eyes widen with realization. Without looking Kendall in the eye, I jumped off the stage and ran to the limo.

"JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Gustavo yelled. I didn't answer. I knew Kendall would know and would eventually tell the others, but right now, that didn't matted. I opened the driver's seat of the limo, shoved the chauffer out, and hopped behind the wheel.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR LISCENSE, JAMES! JUST YOUR LEARNER'S PERMIT!" I head Logan yell.

"HOW HARD CAN IT BE?" I yelled back. I slammed my foot on the pedal and took off for the hotels fast as I could, silently thanking the storm for the lack of police officers that would have ordinarily been following me for my less-than-satisfactory driving.

KATIE'S POV

I forced myself up from the couch, and shakily grabbed my laptop. The storm was going on stronger than ever, and every time lightning flashed, I winced, bracing myself for the thunder that was sure to follow. The wind was picking up, and as soon as I opened my laptop, a winder appeared:

ATTENTION! A TORNADO WATCH HAS BEEN ISSUED FOR BOSTON AND ALL SURROUNDING AREAS! THIS MEANS THAT THE CONDITIONS ARE FAVORIBLE FOR TORNADOES TO APPEAR. GET TO THE LOWEST FLOOR OF YOUR BUILDING NOW – DON'T WASTE ANY TIME!

I felt lightheaded. I tried to stand up, but my legs failed me. I knew I needed to move, but I was paralyzed with fear. _Someone help me_, I silently begged._ Anyone. Please. Save me._

**Will James make it to Katie in time? Will a tornado actually form? Will Griffin fire Gustavo? All questions will be answered in the next chapter! In the meantime, please, please review! It doesn't take long at all, and they keep the chapters coming! I hoped you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to give a super big thank you to:**

**Science-Fantasy93 (who gets another super-big gold star for another awesome review!)**

**iLikeThisStory**

**Custom stories and co (who had some great ideas for this chapter which I used)**

**musiclover**

**Itisjustmyself**

**mavk4444**

**for their awesome reviews! Anyway, please enjoy chapter 4 of this story:**

JAMES'S POV

After what seemed like forever (but was really only 20 minutes, because I was going over 80 miles an hour) I reached the hotel and slammed down on the brakes. I jumped out of the car and made a run for the door, ignoring the rain and hail that was bombarding the sidewalk. I sprinted inside the lobby, and across the hotel (our room was on the first floor, so thankfully I didn't have to go up any stairs). At last, I reached our room, and my hands shook as I fumbled in my pocket for the room key. I finally grabbed it, and forced my hands to stop shaking for long enough to jam in into the door, then turned the handle and let myself it.

The room was completely dark, except for an open laptop on the table in front of the tv. From where I was standing, I could just make out the words, "TORNADO WARNING," and I felt my pulse quicken – even a tornado warning kind of freaked _me _out (but then again, who wouldn't it freak out?), but I wasn't panicking. I had to stay strong for Katie. But where was she?

A round of lightning and thunder filled the small room, and I suddenly saw a shape under the table with the laptop – a blanketed figure that shook with even the faintest rumble of thunder. I walked cautiously over to the lump, carefully edged the table off it, and pulled the blanket off them. What was under there almost killed me.

Katie was curled up into a ball, her hands covering her ears and her eyes tightly closed, her face streaked with tears. Her breaths were quick and ragged, and I immediately hated myself for not coming back to her as soon as the first sign of the storm had appeared.

"Katie?" I said tentatively. She looked up, and I could see the relief wash over her as she saw me. "James," she said. I gently sat her up, then pulled her close to me, her arms wrapping around me. She buried her face into my neck, and I could feel that she was still shaking. I wrapped my arms around her back, gently stroking her hair as she clung to me.

Suddenly, I noticed that the room had become eerily quiet. By the way Katie was tensing up, I could tell she had noticed it too. A faint whistling reached my ears, and a lump of fear settled in my stomach.

"James?" Katie said quietly, her voice raw from sobbing. "Please tell me that isn't a…"

"I wish I could, Kit-Kat." I said. I knew I had no time to spare. I lifted Katie easily, and carried her to the wall near the door of the room, the whistling growing louder with every move I made. I set her down, and did the best I could to shield her with my arms, to do anything.

_Tell me this isn't happening. Anything but this. Don't let anything hurt Katie. _

And then there as a noise like a train, the loudest train imaginable. All the windows shattered, and the glass flew everywhere. Katie went limp in my arms, and I braced myself for the worst.

The tornado roared, a terrible sound that I hoped I would never hear again for the rest of my life. I heard a horrible crack, and that noise again.

And then everything was silent.

KENDALL'S POV

"WE NEED TO GET SHELTER! IT'S WAY TOO DANGEROUS TO BE OUT HERE!" Logan shouted above the wind.

"GRIFFIN WILL KILL ME IF I CANCEL THIS CONCERT!" Gustavo yelled back.

"EVEN I DON'T CARE WHAT GRIFFIN THINKS AT THIS POINT! LOGAN IS RIGHT! WE ARE CANCELLING THIS CONCERT!" Kelly shouted, her voice even louder than Gustavo's.

"BUT WHERE DO WE GO?" Carlos screamed.

"ANYWHERE! JUST GET THERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Logan yelled.

The five of us took off running, Gustavo being abnormally fast for the size of him. After a short run, we reached a sturdy looking building, and found, to our luck that the door was unlocked. We ran in, panting and grabbing onto the walls to better restore a healthy amount of oxygen into our lungs.

"Wait," Carlos said. "Where did James go? Do you think he's okay? What if he's been kidnapped by a bad man? OH, THE THINGS I NEVER GOT TO SAY TO HIM-"

"Relax! I'm sure James is fine!" I said to Carlos. "More than fine, in fact. Oh, he and Katie are probably reeeeal comfy right now."

Carlos looked at me strangely. "What do you mean by that?"

I looked around me, to make sure no one else was listening. "Okay…I've kind of been keeping this on the down low, but I _think_ James might have feelings for Katie. Not brotherly feelings. _Boyfriend_ feelings."

Carlos looked at me like I was an idiot (weird…usually I was the one giving him those looks). "Dude! Logan and I have known that for _months_ now! James has been crushing on your sister ever since she turned 14 and started getting...you know…hot?"

Logan came over. "Wait, you didn't know about that, Kendall? I though you were the second smartest one in the group!"

"Even _I_ knew about that!" Gustavo said (whoa, creepy much?).

"Wait!" I said. "Are you telling me that James has had a crush on my sister for 6 months now?" Everyone nodded. I stood totally still.

"I'm gonna kill him," I said quietly, then lunged for the door. I would have made it, if Gustavo hadn't tackled me and proceeded to sit on my head.

"Look, I can't have you killing one of the dogs! It's not good for the business! Besides, James IS the most popular dog."

"And it's perfectly alright for you to suffocate me?" I gasped. Gustavo sighed, the painfully raised himself. I gasped in sweet oxygen.

"Hey look! The storm's letting up!" Kelly said, peering out the window. "I say we call a taxi, go back to the hotel, and call Griffin so he knows what happened.

"Um, I don't think that's the best idea," Logan gulped, looking even paler than usual. We all crowded over to the window Logan was looking out of.

"Hey, the sky's green! That's so cool!" Carlos said. "And look! That cloud looks like an upside-down ice cream cone! Except without the ice cream? Hey, whios whistling? It's really annoying!"

"SHUT UP CARLOS!" We chorused.

"EVERYONE GET AGAINST THE WALL!" Logan screamed. We did so, and my thoughts flickered to Katie. I wondered if she was okay…she had never really liked storms, although her fear of them had always been childish in my opinion. James could die in the storm, for all I cared. Or at least get severely injured.

A huge noise filled my ears, and I felt the walls of the building start to crumble. Something large fell on me, and my vision went black, my ears filled with the huge roaring and the screams of the others.

**Whoa, that was dramatic! You may have noticed that Mrs. Knight has suddenly disappeared. Well, she had to do some… grocery shopping, and is going to be shopping for a while. Anyway, please share your thoughts about the story in a review, I love reading them!**

**As you all know, stories can't go on forever…so if anyone has a request or idea for a story, I'd love to hear it! Just share you ideas in the review section please! I hoped you liked chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I just say that you guys ROCK?**

**Thank you soo much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And I'm so glad that you guys seem to like this story!**

**Sooo thanks to:**

_**seddiefan62 (for 2 lovely reviews on 2 chapters!)**_

_**Science-Fantasy93 (who so far has given all of my chapters AWESOME reviews!)**_

_**FreakierThanFreaks (who reviewed all my chapters in one day – Kudos to you for that!)**_

_**charan**_

_**Itisjustmyself**_

_**iLikeThisStory**_

_**SWACGleekFreak**_

_**Custom stories and co (who also reviewed all my chapters, although not in one day)**_

**All of your reviews mean a lot to me, though.**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**I realized I should probably be putting in a disclaimer. So, I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters (as much as I would like to).**

KENDALL'S POV

Pain.

That was the only thing that filled my conscious mind.

Luckily, I was drifting in and out of consciousness quite frequently, so I only had to feel the pain about half the time.

I lifted my hand slowly, and found it coated with a warm red liquid. I didn't care that much, I just found it slightly annoying. Looking down, I saw my whole body coated in the strange liquid too; it was eveywhere.

I heard moans, then my name. I didn't want to respond; I was so comfortable already. Then I was being lifted, and the darkness took over my vision.

And then I was fully conscious. I jerked myself upright, and my eyes slowly and painfully took in the all-white room, a hospital. The soft and slightly unsettling sound of a heart monitor mixed with the murmur of people in the next took. I put a hand to my forehead, to find that my entire arm and head were wrapped in a clean white bandage.

Just then, a doctor walked in.

"You're awake," he said. "Excellent. Are you feeling dizzy or nauseous? You must be pretty confused."

"I'm fine," I said, then eyed the doctor cautiously. "But where are Logan and Carlos? How did I get here? What the heck even happened?"

The doctor sat down, and I saw his name tag, Dr. Gilman. "Apparently, you and your friends were taking shelter in a rather unsturdy building during a hurricane, when a tornado formed, causing the roof of the building to collapse and fall on you and all the others in it. YOU got away with only a very minor concussion, which will take a very short time to fully heal with no lasting damage, and a broken arm."

"What about my friends?" I asked, a slight panic firmly in my gut.

"They're all in about the same condition as you - nothing serious. You should consider yourselves extremely lucky. However, you should all stay in here for a few days, just so we know you're recovering safely and completely. The small one - Logan, was it? - will have to stay here for a bit longer, as the middle-aged fat one fell on his injured leg as we were moving him to his bed."

I sat there, taking all this information in. We were all safe; that was good, considering we had just witnessed a tornado. And we were all safe, and we were -

Katie!

Was she okay? She had been all alone; had she even known a tornado was coming? If she had been hurt, I would never forgive myself!

And James...he didn't know either.

Eh, sucked to be him.

KATIE'S POV

I finally came to, and saw the hotel room in one piece. A huge wave of relief washed over me, and u suddenly realized James was still holding me to his chest. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I pulled away suddenly.

"You okay, Katie?" James said.

"Your cheek!" I said. "You're bleeding!" He put a hand to his face, and saw the blood.

"Aaugh! My perfect face!" he wailed, searching frantically for a mirror. Suddenly he looked down, and saw the shards of broken glass covering the carpet.

"The tornado must have shattered all the windows," I said shakily. "We were unbelievably lucky that we didn't get hurt."

James turned to face me. "Hurt? Look at my face? I'd say my pride has taken quite a beating, along with the top layer of my skin!"

"Stop being so dramatic," I sighed. "Let me get a band-aid. Try not to lose any more dignity." I ran to the bathroom (although all the windows had been broken here too, that was about the only damage that had been done), grabbed a band-aid and wet a cloth in the sink, and ran back to James.

"Now, let me see," I said, gently tilting his face towards mine and dabbing at the cut (which was hardly as big a deal as James was making it out to be). After cleaning it, I stuck the band-aid on. "Nothing to worry about!" I said.

Then I became aware of his warm breath on my face, and his eyes which were intensely focused on me. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer, saw him bend down slightly, and then our lips made contact. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him, and he deepened the kiss, tightening his grip around me. After a few moments, we pulled away almost simultaneously, out faces lingering close to each other. Just then the phone rang, and I dashed to get it, my face turning bright red.

Oh my GOD.

My first kiss!

My heart was pounding as if I had just run a mile, and my voice shook as I answered the phone.

"H-hello?" I stammered, hearing James chuckle softly from across the room. My overexcited brain could only pick up fragments on what the person on the other end of the line was saying, but eventually I got the message. "We'll be right over," I said, then put down the phone.

"Who was that, Kit-Kat?" James asked, obviously not as flustered as I was.

"Kendall and the rest of the gang are in the hospital!" I blurted out. James' eyes widened.

"Let's get a cab and go now," he said, grabbing his wallet in one hand and my hand in the other. Upon seeing me blush, James smirked, and had the good sense not to say anything.

Not that I would have beat him up if he had.

KENDALL'S POV

"So, surviving a tornado! That's pretty cool, right? Don't chicks dig guys who do tough stuff like that?" Carlos asked.

He, Logan and I had all been moved to another room with 3 beds, so we could talk to each other (Gustavo and Kelly were still in separate rooms, just in case Gustavo accidentally rolled over and further injured Kelly), but I was still bored out of my mind.

And then Katie walked in, with James slightly behind her.

"Katie!" I exclaimed, hugging her close to me. "You're okay! Are you hurt at all?" examined her arms and legs for any signs if injury.

"I'm fine, big brother! You're obviously in worse condition than me, are you going to be okay?" she said worriedly.

Logan and Carlos coughed. "Yeah, don't mind us, even though we're just as injured as Kendall, possibly even more so. You can keep ignoring us, we don't mind," Logan said nonchalantly.

Katie rolled her eyes, but walked over to talk to Logan and Carlos, leaving James and I standing face to face.

"So..." I said, awkwardly.

"Yeah..." he replied, just as awkwardly. I beckoned him over, and when he was close enough, grabbed the collar of his shirt an yanked his face towards mine.

"So I hear you've got a thing for Katie," I growled, trying to look as threatening as I could.

"Um...define "thing"," James squeaked out.

"I know you have a crush on Katie. I've known it for a while."

"I seriously doubt that you've known it for a while. Did you find out last week?"

"That's not the point! If you make ANY unwanted moves on my baby sister, I will personally RIP YOUR FACE OFF! Understood?"

"I would never make an unwanted move on your sister! I mean, I'm pretty sure that kiss wasn't TOTALLY unwanted, so-"

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT A KISS?"

"Um...April fools?"

"IT'S SEPTEMBER!"

"Oh...um...well then..." James stammered, then suddenly escaped from my grasp and took off running from the room. Naturally, I kept out of the bed and sprinted after him, screaming, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DIAMOND!"

Probably not the best thing to do after recovering from a concussion. But hey, my best friend had just made out with my little sister! Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

So of course, the only logical plan was to tackle him hockey-style, right in the middle of the hospital waiting room, then beat him up.

So I tackled him, rolled up my sleeves, curled my hands into fists, and smiled down at James menacingly.

**Kendall sure is a violent one…**

**I really hope you liked this chapter! As always, please review! For the next chapter, I'm happy to take any suggestions – what do you guys want to happen? Please tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since I've updated…I realize you guys are mad at me, and I'm so sorry! Anyway, I'd like to thank:**

**Barbed Wire Halo **

**Science-Fantasy93 **

**FreakierThanFreaks **

**Tomorrow's-Today **

**Itisjustmyself **

**Custom stories and co **

**haylinraven **

**Scars of your love **

**I'm glad that you guys seem to like this story! Here's the next chapter:**

KENDALL'S POV

I drew back my right fist and smiled down at James.

"AUGH! NOOOO! NOT THE FACE!" he screamed, desperately trying to shield his face with his arms.

"TO HECK WITH THE FACE! IMMA POUND YOU SO HARD THAT WHEN GIRLS THINK OF YOU, THEY THROW UP!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I became aware that the waiting room had gone dead silent. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring at us. I swallowed hard. A group of what looked to be 12-year-old girls stood up and approached me.

"Um, did you just say you were going to kill James Diamond?" one of them said.

"You bet I did! And that's what I plan to do, because James Diamond-"

"We don't care what James did! We just care that you're going to ruin his super-hotness!" The smallest girl said. The entire group stepped forward, and I realized that there might have been 10 or more of them. 3 of them were carrying baseball bats, the metal ones (why did they even have them with them?). I gulped, and carefully stepped off of James, and backed away. James leapt up with a squeal, yelled, "Thanks girlies! I'll call ya!" and ran away as fast as he could. The girls continued to advance, the ones with baseball bats leading the pack. I realized I had just backed myself into a wall. I swallowed hard, and braced myself for the worst.

KATIE'S POV

"AUUUUGH! HELLPPPPP! NO, DON'T HIT ME THERE - UGH!"

"Is that…Kendall?" I asked, slightly worried but more entertained than anything. I was sitting on the edge of Logan's bed, and Carlos was in a chair next to me.

All of a sudden, James came running in, obviously out of breath.

"Whoa dude, what happened?" Logan asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Kendall!" James panted. "Kendall _tackled_ me in the middle of the waiting room, and now he's getting beat up by a bunch of pre-teen girls!"

"Wait, doesn't he have a concussion?" I asked worriedly.

"Yep," James said, suddenly grinning.

"Soooooo James," Carlos began, "Are you and Katie together now? Cause you guys kissed and everything."

I blushed, and James walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "That," he said, "is classified." His voice dropped to an exaggerated whisper. "But for the record, I'd say yes."

"James!" I yelped. "Just because we had one kiss doesn't mean we're automatically an item!"

"Come on, Kit-Kat. How much better do you think you're going to get than _this_?"

"He's got a point Katie," Logan piped up. I gave him the death glare.

"Yeah, James IS pretty hot," Carlos said, his voice a little too serious. We all turned to stare at Carlos. "From a girl's point of view!" he said a little too quickly.

Just then, Kendall staggered into the hospital room. His arms and legs were almost totally blue with bruises, his face has about 10 new cuts, and he was limping.

"Wow Kendall, did you really get beaten up by a bunch of 10 year-olds?" Carlos said.

"12 years-olds!" Kendall replied, a pained expression on his face. "And there were lots of them!"

The doctor walked unto the room. He took one look at Kendall, and made a sort of groaning sound. "Come with me, Kendall," he said. "Let's hope you haven't worsened that concussion."

"Who's Kendall?"

No one laughed.

"Kidding!" Kendall said. "But before I go…" He walked over to James, grabbed the color of his shirt (again!) and said, "I want to know what happened between you and my baby sister earlier today! No wait!" he let go of James' shirt, and walked over to me, then kneeled so he was eye level with me. "I want to hear it from you, baby sister."

I sighed. How could I lie to my own brother? I looked down at the floor, then mumbled, "James got a cut on his face from the broken glass that was flying around, and I was helping to wipe the blood off and then…he kissed me."

Kendall nodded slowly, then said, just quietly enough for me to hear, "And do you like him?"

I was quiet for a minute, then said, "I think so."

Kendall went totally silent, wincing slightly as he stood back up. He whipped around, grabbed James' hair, and said, "If you EVER do anything to hurt my baby sister, I will personally cut your hair off, break your lucky comb, and HIDE ALL YOUR CUDA MAN SPRAY!" He released James, and said to the doctor, "I'm ready."

"Kendall, " the doctor sighed. " You might want to go visit a therapist for your violence and anger management issues."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES?" Kendall roared, grabbing a vase full of flowers and throwing it at the doctor.

The doctor didn't flinch. "I think you know what I mean," he said smoothly, grabbing Kendall's ear and literally dragging him out of the room.

JAMES' POV

"Wait, so does that mean I have Kendall's permission to date you, Katie?" I asked.

"Um, let's not get too confident," Katie said dryly.

"What, so now you don't like me anymore?" I said. "Because it's impossible to NOT like me. I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous!"

"Oh James…don't get too ahead of yourself."

"Wait, so are you guys dating or what?" Logan and Carlos asked at the same time. I looked at Katie questioningly. She bit her lip and shifted from side to side.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go out on ONE date. Then I'll decide if I want you to become my boyfriend or not."

"But…but Katie!"

"One date!" She turned around and speed-walked out of the room.

I smiled. I was going to make this the best date Katie had ever had!

**I felt like this chapter was kind of bad (and a lot shorter than the others), so sorry if you didn't like it. By the way, this story is probably only going to have 1 more chapter. That means I need some more ideas for stories! Please, give me any ideas you have, and I'll consider all of them I promise! And also, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, it's been a while…Sorry about that!**

**Here's a super big think you to:**

_**babyxgirl921**_

_**Crutchly**_

_**FreakierThanFreaks**_

_**Tomorrow's-Today**_

_**Itisjustmyself**_

_**Science-Fantasy93**_

_**AidennTheLost**_

_**Haylinraven**_

_**iluvbtr166**_

_**Anonymous reviwer**_

**For reviewing! I really appreciate it.**

**It occurs to me that I should be putting in a disclaimer. So: **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

KATIE'S POV

"I don't know about this, James, " I said, sliding into the booth at the restaurant. "Don't you think it's a bit…fancy?"

James sat down it the seat across from me. "Nothing's too fancy for my Kit-Kat," he said, smiling.

A month ago, that would have made me puke. Now, I was sure it would make Kendall puke, if he heard it. I couldn't help but smile.

"But why at the Hollywood Club? It's _packed_ with BTR fangirls, and that disguise isn't going to fool them for much longer. Don't you want to go somewhere where you can act like yourself?"

James twirled the end of his oversized black mustache around his finger. "Are you kidding me? This disguise is GENIUS. Who could possibly recognize me?"

"OMFG, IT'S JAMES DIAMOND FROM BIG TIME RUSH!" a girl about a year older than me yelled. Everyone in the restaurant whipped their heads around to look at James.

"NO NO! I'M JUST A HOBO! MY NAME IS HAROLD!" James yelled back nervously.

"Oh, sorry Harold!" the girl replied, and everyone went back to eating. I glared at James, who smiled and said, "I told you so."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my menu. "What are you going to get?" I asked James.

"Probably whatever you're getting. You have great taste." He flashed me another smile, then frowned and ripped off his mustache. "It's itchy!" he moaned when I shot a death glare at him.

"Really? That shows a lack of originality."

"I was trying to be polite, actually, but if you're so picky about it, then I'll get something else."

"How would ordering the same thing as me be considered polite?"

"I don't know! It just seemed like a nice thing to do!"

"What, is that what it said in all those "How to Please Girls" books you ordered?"

"Hey! How did you know about that?"

"How could I not? You left the receipts for the books all over the apartment!"

James opened his mouth again, shut it, then opened it again.

"I'm sorry, Katie. You were right, and I was wrong," he said. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"I was never saying you were wrong about anything! Wait - is this another trick from your books?"

James nodded. "Girls are always right. At least the one you're dating."

I couldn't help but smile. James took my hands in his and leaned in closer. I smiled and leaned in too, and then…

"EXCUZE MOI! PARDON, PARDON! Eet would seem zat you have no water! "Ere, let me get you lurvly children zum water." A tall, bushy-haired waiter appeared out of nowhere, plunking two glasses of water onto our table. "So sorry! Sorry to be a bother! Enjoy yourzelves!" the waiter said in a heavy French accent, then rushed away as quickly as he had come.

"That was weird, " James said.

"Not as weird as your face," I replied. James looked up, confused.

"It was a joke. Never mind." I sighed.

"You think my face is weird?" James whipped a mirror out of his pocket and studied his face intently. "No way! This face is 100% pure gorgeousness! Do you have something against gorgeous things, Katie? Huh? HUH?"

I buried my face in my hands. It was going to be a long date.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"This spaghetti and meatballs is really yummy!" I said. "It's waaay better than any I've ever had at any other restaurant!"

"Really? James said. "Mine doesn't taste good at all. Kind of like dirt and worms."

"Awww, poor James," I said. "Here, want a bite of mine?" I twirled some of my spaghetti onto my fork and held it out to James. He leaned it to take a bite, but then-

"AH, NON! YOU POOR CHEEELDREN HAVE PAS DE FROMAGE! Zats too bad! But do not worry! Here! I bring you le fromage! Enjoy your meal!" The weird French waiter slammed a bowl of parmesan cheese on our table, knocking the fork out of my hand, then ran away.

"I swear, that guy is stalking us," I muttered. The fact that the waiter looked really familiar only added to my suspicions. James nodded, took another bite of his own spaghetti, and grimaced.

"Here, let me try a bite of that," I said, reaching over. I put some of James' spaghetti in my mouth, and almost gagged: James was right. It _did_ taste like dirt! And…I took a closer look at his spaghetti and almost screamed. There were actually worms mixed in with the spaghetti!

"Oh, gross! I ATE that?" James yelled, realizing what was going on at the same time I did.

"Who would have done that?" I asked him. "Is there anyone in the kitchen that hates you?"

"Not enough to put worms in my spaghetti! I haven't done anything that bad!" James replied frantically.

"We have to take thins back to the kitchen. It's sooo not acceptable!" I said, standing up. James grabbed my arm.

"It's really not a big deal, Kit-Kat," he said, sighing resignedly.

"Are you kidding me? They mixed your dinner with dirt!"

"Look, we can tell them later. Right now…I have something else I want to do." James let go of my arm and ran to the karaoke stage, pushed the person who was singing off it, and took the microphone. Almost immediately, an uproar, started, but not because of the previous singer.

"WHOA! JAMES DIAMOND!"

"YOU ARE MY LIFE, JAMIE!"

"MARRY MEEEEEEEE!"

"SIGN MY PANTS!"

"OMG I'M LIKE TOTES GONNA DIEEEEEEE!"

"YOU JERK! WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OFF THE STAGE?"

"I LOVE YOU JAMES DIAMOND!"

James just smiled and waited for the noise to die down, then said, "Hi everyone."

The screams started again, this time continuing for almost 5 minutes. When everyone was quiet again, James continued:

"I'm here with my girlfriend Katie, tonight, and-"

The sound of hundreds of crying girls cut James off.

"Settle down! I still love all you girls!"

The crying stopped.

"But I really want to show Katie how special she is tonight. So, can you all help me by singing this song that I'm dedicating to her?"

The crowd erupted in cheers, and I literally felt part of my heart melt. Someone pulled me to right in front of the stage, and James saw me and waved awkwardly.

I sat down and watched James as a slow, calm beat started. A romantic love song. I stared swaying to the beat, which suddenly got much faster. James looked at me right in the eye, and sang:

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly _

_I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah _

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control, _

_It's real fool with the big afro _

_They like Bruce lee rock at the club _

Everyone around me was cheering. I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

James as really getting into it. I felt like my face was on fire, both from anger and embarrassment.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it _

_IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT_

_IM SEXY AND I - _

The music suddenly stopped. Relieved, I looked up, only to see the weird French waiter literally attacking James, who was screaming like a little girl. Two security guards pulled them apart, and the waiter yelled, "YOU ARE SOO DEAD, JAMES DIAMOND!"

His accent was gone. His glasses were asked. His wig fell off, revealing a mop of dirty-blond hair.

James stopped struggling against the guard who was holding hi in surprise.

"Kendall?" James sand I yelled at the same time.

**The song credits go to LMFAO. I don't own the song "Sexy and I Know It".**

**So, what did you all think? I tried really hard on this chapter, because it didn't seem as strong as some of the other ones. Any ideas for the next chapters? Complaints? Comments? Please review!**


End file.
